Hunt for a Shane
by Amethyst Kitsune
Summary: Eli takes on a task to big and ends up hurt without his friends, but will some new ones help? And what's all of Blakks men doing out and about? Pretty soon it turns into a literal hunt for the Shane.
1. In a Tight Spot

This will be my first Slugterra story. And this was an idea i got from the show, more of a 'what if' story but it wont be a oneshot

Chapter One: In a Tight Spot

Eli Shane was riding his MechaBeast alone in the bottom areas of SlugTerra when he hears explosions. Curious, he moves closer. Burpy, his an Infurnus Slug chirps from his container. "i know burpy, we will find out who is blowing up slugs homes" he said. His friends were on the other side of SlugTerra and they were training their own slugs. But I couldn't call them because they were out of range.

They made it to where He had heard the explosions and sees a group of Slugslingers using their slugs to blow the mushrooms away. "hey!" Eli yelled. The group stopped to stare at him. "hey it's the shane that we heard so much about" one, a burly teen said. They started to laugh. Eli jumps off of his Mecha beast and approached them. "stop blowing up those slugs homes" He said. "oh yeah? and what are you going to do about it?" The teen boy said. They aimed their blasters at Eli. Eli backs away. "easy there, no need to be so hasty" he said, knowing that he was outnumbered. "get him!" one yelled. Eli jumps on his MechaBeast and started off. The group run after him. "knock him off!" Slugs were shot at him but they missed. but one, an Arachnet shot a web around the legs of Eli's mecha beast, causing Eli to fall off. He hits the ground and continued to run on foot. The group was still after him.

'Why are they chasing me?' He wondered as he ran. He didn't have his Mechabeast but wondered where to hide. He didn't want to think on what would happen if caught. He turned to the right and almost hit his head on a branch but ducked at the last moment.

"Burpy, we have to get away from theses guys" Eli tells his partner. Burpy chirped and nodded. He turns another corner and hid behind a tree. the group of teens went past. When they had gone, Eli moved from his hiding spot. "whew, that was close" he said. "let's get back to the HQ." He started to run back but didn't know he had gone farther than he thought and he did not see where he was going but Burpy squeals and he looked around, just in time to trip and he falls over the edge of a cliff that went to a lower cave. He screams out as he fell and hit rocks as he fell down. when he finally reaches the ground, his left arm was pinned under him and there was a crack where the bone broke. His blaster falls away from him but his slugs are still close by.

The group of teens hadn't followed him since they didn't know where Eli was now. they ran off in a different direction. But Eli was stuck. He was in so much pain and his consciousness faded and he goes limp. He didn't know that he wasnt alone in this cave.

* * *

The rest of the Shane Gang had finished their training for the day and it had been a good hour or two since Eli had left. They were getting worried. Pronto distracted himself with a bag of chips.  
"We should go look for him," Trixie said. "Knowing Eli he probably found some trouble to big to handle alone."  
"Yeah, come on, we can ask around," Kord said getting up. They looked at pronto.  
"Just a second," Pronto said, not really paying attention. Kord rolled his eyes and grabbed the moleinoid, making him drop his chips. "But-but, my chips!" They ignored him and went to look for Eli.


	2. Search and Help

Chapter 2: Search and Help

The other members of the Shane gang were searching for Eli and asking around.  
"Excuse me miss," Trixie said to an old woman watering her garden. "Have you seen this teen around?" She held up a picture of Eli.  
"Hmm.. Why yes I have. He went north down towards Glowstone cavern," the woman told them. They smiled, glad to have a lead.  
"Thank you!" Trixie quickly said and they rode off in the direction the woman said. On their way there they heard the group Eli had been chased by.  
"We scared that Shane kid!" One laughed.  
"Yeah, his face was pretty funny," another agreed.  
"Hey!" Trixie yelled. They looked at them. "What did you do with Eli?!"  
"Uh-oh," one said, knowing they had less of a chance because there was more. They ran. The gang chances after them.

Meanwhile...

A girl about 14 years of age with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink shirt and white pants and a boy about 17 years of age wearing a dark green shirt and brown paints but has brown hair and green eyes were looking at Eli and arguing.  
"He's hurt! We should help him!" The girl argued.  
"He'll just be a burden Zoe!" The boy shot back.  
"I don't care, Tommy! He's hurt! Dad always said-"  
"You never turn down a friend in need, I know," Tommy interrupted with a sigh.  
"Exactly," Zoe said.  
"But this is different! He's a stranger! Not a friend!" Tommy came back. Zoe screamed in frustration.  
"You are impossible! I'm helping him and that's final!" Zoe said and went to move Eli to a bed. Tommy growled angrily and left to his room. Zoe sighed. "Sometimes I just wish he'd understand." She whispered and got back to helping Eli.


	3. Word Gets Out

Chapter 3: Word gets out.

Eli laid on the bed, motionless and Zoe has noticed that he hasn't woken up but she hoped he would. She gets his broken arm to the front and ripped the cloth away from it and winced visibly. The skin was black and blue but it didn't seem like there was bone showing. She used some cloth to make a sling and gently put Eli's arm in it.  
"What are you doing Zoe? I told you that he's a stranger"Tommy said.  
"Tommy, he's hurt, if we hadn't found him, he could be in worse shape than he is already."Zoe said back.  
Tommy was sure that Eli was going to be a burden. He just wished that Zoe could see it.

Zoe started to tend to the other injures and started to clean a long gash in Eli's back. He didn't stir when she was cleaning it. '_He's lucky we found him, I don't want to think at what would've happened if we hadn't' _She thought. then she bandaged the wound, careful not to jar his arm. When she was done, she tucked Eli into bed and retrieved her journal from its hiding place.

She started to write.

_Dear Journal, My patient hasnt woken, I hope he does. He really lucky to survive that fall. I wonder who he is. He looks really nice. When he wakes, it will be a while until he can start walking again. I will help him as much as i can. But I wish Tommy would not treat him as a burden. He isnt._

_Signed, Zoe_

She put her Journal away and went out of the room to let Eli sleep.

* * *

With the rest of the Shane Gang~

Trixie looked at Kord and Pronto. "Where is he? He's not with those teens"she said. Kord nodded. "Yeah...I hope he's alright."He said. "Why are you so worried?"Pronto asked. "He's obviously gotten into something that its hard to get back out of"He said. Trixie glared. "Not helping pronto" she said. She wondered if Eli was okay.

* * *

Somewhere Else~

Twist had been with the group that The Shane Gang had interrogated but he hadn't spoken. He noticed ow they didn't have a certain member. Blakk would need to hear about this. He grinned and stood up, leaving the other teens and going to give Dr. Blakk his report. He got on his Mecha and drove off to Blakk's headquarters.

* * *

At Blakk Industries~

When Twist made it to Blakk Industries, he made Lokey turn off the disgiuse and walked into the door. He walked down the halls that led to the center of the building. He saw Blakk standing in front a large wall that held Ghouled slugs. "Dr. Blakk, i have some news you might like to hear" Twist said. Blakk turned around to look at Twist. "whats this news?" He asked.

"well, I met the Shane Gang while going throught the caverns. But they were missing a member" Twist said.

"A member you say?" Blakk said, coming to stand close to Twist. "and which member would that be?"

"Eli Shane, sir" Twist replied. Blakk grinned and turned away from Twist. "I will take advantage of the situation." he said, calling for one of his men. A man came in and didnt look at Twist. "Gather your men and search for Eli Shane. Bring him to me, alive" Blakk said. The man nodded and Blakk motioned for the man to leave. The man left.

When the man left, Blakk turned to Twist. "stall The Shane Gang, put up false trails to get them on a wld goose chase. I will get Shane before they do" he said "yes sir," Twist said. "you may go" Blakk said and Twist left.

Blakk grinned and looked at his ghouled slugs. "The hunt for Eli Shane has begun" he said


	4. The Chase Begins

Chapter 4: The Chase Begins

The remainder Shane gang were still looking for Eli.  
"Ugh, this is hopeless! We're never going to find him walking around blind like this!" Trixie said. She was frustrated because they had been searching for a long time and had no knew lead.  
"Well, what did you expect? It's never easy looking for someone who just disappeared," Pronto said.  
"Not helping," Kord said. They suddenly heard chirping and looked over. Burpy was there and trying to get there attention before hopping off.  
"Come on guys! He might lead us to Eli!" Trixie said, going after the slug. The two boys followed her. From the top of a building not far away from them, Twist stood, watching them with a smirk.  
"I knew they'd take the bait," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zoe...  
Zoe was drawing little cartoons about slugs. She did this in her spare time and really enjoyed it. Tommy came out and saw her.  
"Is he still in there?" He asked with a hard expression.  
"Yes he is," Zoe said, not even looking up from her art book.  
"Why can't you see how big of a burden he is Zoe?!" Tommy said suddenly.  
"He's not a burden, he's a stranger in need of help that I provided," Zoe said, still not looking up.  
"He is a burden, and I'll prove it to you," Tommy said before marching off to his room. Zoe sighed. She knew that'd he'd stop at nothing to prove her wrong. She picked up her art book and went back into the room Eli was in so she could keep an eye on him and keep Tommy out. After about an hour she heard a groan come from Eli and looked at him. He was still unconscious, but he seemed to be slowly coming to. She smiled And ran to his side, waiting for him in excitement to open his eyes.


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

It took a bit but Eli did start to regain consciousness. His body felt heavy and his arm was throbbing. His eyes felt heavy but he kept trying to open them. He heard voices nearby. they were arguing. "when will this guy wake up? and why is he still in there?" a male voice said. "keep your voice down" a female voice said. Eli twitched slightly. "Zoe, he moved" Tommy said. Zoe looked back at Eli and she did see him move a bit. "hes waking up" she said.

Eli opened his eyes. He found himself in a bed that was very comfortable and had no idea how he got here or where he was. Zoe looked around to Eli. "you're awake" she said. Eli touched his head with his uninjured arm and felt a bandage around his head. "where am i?" he asked, voice hoarse. Zoe gets a glass of water and hands it to him. Eli drinks the water and it helped a lot. "better?" she asked.

Eli nodded. "yes" he said. He tried to sit up but Zoe pushed him back down. "stay still" she said. Eli layed back down. "where am i?" he asked. "you are in mine and my brothers cavern" she said. Eli touched the bandage around his head again. His head was so fuzzy. "so im in your home?" he asked.

Zoe nodded. "yes and be careful, you had a really bad fall." she said. Eli could only remember his slugs. Were they okay? he thought. He sees Burpy and the other slugs on a pillow. He sighed with relief, then, he heard his stomach growl. Zoe heard it. "hungry?' she asked. Eli nodded yes. Zoe smiled and went out of the room to get the food. she stepped into the kitchen. Tommy came in the room and smirked at how defenseless Eli looked.

Zoe came back with a full plate of food and she glared at Tommy before handing Eli his food. Eli could only use his uninjured arm and he started to eat. The food tasted delicious and he smiled slightly. "is it good?" Zoe asked. Eli nodded since he had his mouth full of food. Zoe smiled and she left the room so Eli can eat in peace and pulled her brother along. Tommy grumbled when he was made to leave as well.

* * *

~With Twist~

while The rest of the shane Gang were still following what they thought was Burpy. Twist was heading the other way. He was going to find Eli Shane before the Shane gang does. He sees Eli's Mecha and footprints going from it. "Bingo" Twist muttered. He followed the trail. the trail soon stopped at the entrance of an underground cave. "this is where the trail ends. He has to be down there." Twist said. He pounded a pike into the ground and threw a rope down.

But when he looked down into the etrance, he realized how far down it was. He whistled. "thats a long way down." he said aloud. He headed down with the rope and wondered how Eli haf survived the fall. when Twist touched down on the floor of the underground cave, he looked around. There was a bit of blood on the rocks, from where Eli had cut his back open and on one rock where the head blow came from.

_he was here...but where is he now__?_ Twist wondered. He headed down a path that lead to somewhere, not knowing that it was the path to Zoe and Tommy's house.

* * *

~With the rest ofg the shane Gang~

Trixie, Kord and Pronto had been following the not Burpy and were led to a dead end. "Its a dead end!" Trixie said. "why are we following a slug when, I, Pronto can lead us to Eli?" Pronto said. Trixie glared at him. "Pronto! You dont even know where Eli is!" she said. Kord sighed. "calm down Trixie, I know you're worried but yelling at everyone wont help." he said

Trixie frowned. "sorry." she said. "it okay Trixie. We will find Eli" Pronto replied. _I hope Eli is okay_ Trixie thought. The not Burpy chirps, eager to keep going. "lead us in the right direction." Trixie said to the slug. Kord was glancing around. And again, the Shane Gang heads off, clueless that they are on a wild goose chase.


	6. Still Healing

Chapter 6: still healing  
Zoe had been spending a lot of time already helping Eli. Tommy was getting tired of it and they fought a ton now.  
"How can she not see what a burden and trouble he'll cause?!" Tommy raged to no one. He was pacing his room with the door shut. "I mean come on! She shouldn't of even stopped to help the guy!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Tommy? Are you done ranting?" Zoe asked on the other side. Tommy rolled his eyes.  
"No! Now go away!" He snapped. Zoe rolled her eyes and left. Tommy sighed, then had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kord, Pronto, and Trixie...  
"I got a bad feeling about this," Kord said as they followed the not Burpy.  
"So do I, but he could be our only lead." Trixie said. Not Burpy chirped and continued. Kord sighed and followed with the others.  
Meanwhile with Zoe...  
Zoe sat down at the table and picked at her food. She wished Tommy would understand. After about 10 minutes of staring at her plate and not eating she decided to leave it for Tommy. She grabbed her sketch book and went to check up on Eli.  
"Hey, how're you doing?" She asked as she entered. Eli looked up from a plate of empty food and smiled.  
"Better," he said and yawned.  
"That's good," Zoe said, taking his plate. "But you should still rest." Eli nodded and settled downed. Zoe smiled and went to go put the dish in the kitchen. She could still hear her brother ranting. She shook her head and walked back into Eli's room. He was asleep already. She sighed and sat in a chair next to him, drawing her comic again, but she didn't know that she would have a visitor soon..


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 7: unexpected visitor.

Tommy was planning on how to prove that Eli was a burden. Zoe went to change Eli's bandages and she could see that Eli's back wound was getting infected. She started to clean it again. Eli was waking up now that he had been moved to his side. He opened his eyes. "huh...where..." he mumbled.

Zoe looked at him. "oh you're awake! how do you feel?" She asked. "sore..." Eli said. "im just changing your bandages." she said. "but tell me, do you remember how you fell down the cave?" Eli tried to remember but his head started to hurt badly. "I...I cant remember" he said. Zoe sighed. "don't push yourself." she said. She was almost done changing bandages and cleaning the gashes.

When she was done, she stood up. "ill get you something to eat" She said and left the room. she went into the kitchen and made pancakes. Tommy comes in. he was planning something for Eli but would wait for the right moment. "you still making food for that burden?" he asked harshly. "hes not a burden, hes a person" Zoe said. She didn't like that her brother thought Eli was still a burden.

She carried the finished pancakes up to Eli. "here you go" she said. "that looks yummy" Eli said. She helped him sit up before giving the food. Eli ate hungrily. "im going to get some air" Zoe said. "so just stay in bed and rest"

Eli nodded. "I will." he said. Zoe left and she went out of the house, unaware that Twist was coming closer to the house.

Twist was getting closer to the house and he sees that its a pretty small house but it was more like a cottage. 'Interesting...Is that where Eli Shane is?' He thought. He had to get closer. He got at least 3 feet when the door opened. He hid behind a tree when he sees Zoe exit the house.

He wondered if she knew where Eli Shane was.

Zoe breathed in the fresh air. She knew she had her hands full with Eli but she had to do it so he could recover. She hears a twig snap and turned around. Twist muttered something under his breath. He had to figure out how to get in that house.

Then he got an idea and he headed around behind the house but he didn't see a slug trap that had spikes until he actually stepped in it. He felt intense pain and he suppressed a yelp of pain.

He tried to pull himself free but it only made the spikes dig deeper.

Zoe heard a snap of something and she turned around. Who's there?"she said. She didn't have her blaster but she didn't have time to go back inside to get it.

Twist hears her and kept pulling. A yelp escaped him. Zoe hears it and heads to the sound and she could hear the sounds of twist struggling. "I said, who is there?"she said again. She came closer and twist turned around so he was seen by her.

"Oh dear...are you ok?" She asked, going to Twist's side and trying to get him out of the trap.

"It hurts"Twist said. "I know..."Zoe said and pulled and the trap snapped open and Twist could pull himself out. He fell to the ground and blood ran freely from the deep gashes in his leg. Zoe helped him up. "Come on, lets get you inside and I'll patch you up."she said.

Twist nodded and leaned against her and she helped him inside. Twist knew he had successfully gotten inside. Now to find Eli Shane. He thought


End file.
